


I'm Taking the Scroll

by PubLicEneMyNumBah1



Category: Milo Murphy's Law, Naruto
Genre: Crossover, Jutsu, POV First Person, Robbery, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PubLicEneMyNumBah1/pseuds/PubLicEneMyNumBah1
Summary: A first-person POV retelling of when Naruto stole the Scroll of Seals to the tune of one of the catchy songs from Milo Murphy's Law.





	I'm Taking the Scroll

I'm taking the scroll

In the sunlight

Take, take, taking the scroll

Just taking the scroll

Feeling just right

Steal in broad daylight

Taking the scroll

♬

It is a crime, but won’t serve time

Sly as a fox and slick as frog slime

I’m one step ahead of the others

I'm taking the scroll

♬

They’re seeing stars

It’s effective, this jutsu will make them gay

I can really go far

If I transform into a sexy girl I can get away

♬

So if you don’t mind

I’ll leave you all behind

You can’t catch me

Cause you know that I'm

Just take, take, take, take, take, take

Taking the scroll

♬

I'm taking the scroll

In the sunlight

Take, take, taking the scroll

Just taking the scroll

Reach new heights

Steal in broad daylight

Taking the scroll

♬

It is a crime, but there’s no time

The Hokage’s fine but he’s past his prime

I’m one step ahead of the others

I'm taking the scroll

♬

I’m one jump ahead of the Anbu

I'm taking the scroll!

Oh-oh-oh-oh.

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be a more whimsy and inaccurate recounting of the time Naruto stole the Scroll of Seals to the tune of “I’m Taking a Stroll” from _Milo Murphy’s Law_ , sang by Weird Al Yankovic (that's an assumption, correct me if I'm wrong), and inspired by “One Jump Ahead” from _Aladdin_ as a song about a thieving orphan. I think I should have asked permission from him just as when he parodies other people’s songs but I’m kidding myself if I think I can reach him and my message might be one of those craps that, according to another of his songs, he doesn’t want to receive. Thanks to Weird Al, Dan Povenmire, Swampy Marsh, Masashi Kishimoto, and their respective publishers and studios for giving us quality entertainment.


End file.
